A Hearts Choice
by Saarae black wolf demon
Summary: Inuyasha and the others are still looking for Naraku. But have a very unexspected run in with a female wolf demon. Just as they start to become friends they find out her very sad and depressing past, not to mention her wonderful romance.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Saarae black wolf demon

**A Hearts Choice  by Cleopatra Acard**

** Chapter 1: Saarae the black wolf demon**

The moon was the only light that she had as she ran through the dark forest. She knew what she had done was wrong but she had no choice if she wanted to become human she couldn't allow them to get her shards that she had used her tracking powers to find. He was close the sound of him rustling through the leaves was everywhere. Her legs were starting to shake she had been running from him for about an hour now could not go on any more. The tree branches scratched at her face and the vines attempted to trip her. He was fast but not fast enough to out run her. She knew this forest well; she grew up in it, at the end of this path there was a great cliff about as tall as a six story building. She would jump it that should loss him. The forest was ending and light was seen just ahead of her, he was coming closer and he would be cot up with her in a matter of seconds, but because he was only half demon she could jump the cliff and he wouldn't be able to. She couldn't see but she could sense the start of the cliff and with all of her strength she jumped into the night sky. Consternating on landing she didn't bother to look and she if he was even attempting to jump. As she jumped her tail moved back and forth in the wind. She heard a small swoosh and looked around to see him attempting to follow her, his red kimono looked almost black against the moon. _How could it be he is only half demon and how did he know about the cliff?_ A strong gust of wind knocked her off target and instead of landing on her feet tumbled to the hard ground head first. Luckily she had made it to the other side of the cliff. When she landed on her head her eye sight went blurry and had not heard him land. He came up to her and stared at her with unforgiving eyes, what was she to do!

She couldn't just give him the jewels that would get rid of every hope of her becoming human. But he looked really mad so she pulled the jewels out from under her shirt and held them out to him, she would find more just as she did many times before, besides that was not all her shards she had many more back in the den, she had about half the entire jewel already. He looked at her surprised but he took the jewels from her hand and looked off toured his group who had just cot up to them. _I know this group of people they have been looking for the shards for a long time now. _She pushed her slightly bruised body up from the ground and walked away from them.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with evil eyes, "Inuyasha how rude are you! She hands them over to you with out much of a fight and you don't even say anything to her!" Inuyasha looked to Kagome, "What am I suppose to say! Thanks for the jewel shards even though you had me run for about an hour before you gave them to me!" "Well at least offer to help her! She is hurt can't you tell by the way she is walking!" The girl turned around to face them, "I'm fine I just need some rest. I'm sorry I made you follow me all this way but I didn't want to give up the shards with out a fight," she smiles and sits down she was getting dizzy, "I have a need for the jewel shards too you know." Inuyasha looks at her, "Doesn't every body, let me guess you need the shards to become a powerful human." She looks up to meet a pare of large yellow eyes that belonged to the cat that was with the demon slayer. "Funny thing, I'm not human."

They all stared at her wide eyed, even Inuyasha. "What do you mean you are not human! You sure look like one." She looked up to him and put her long black hair behind her pointed ears. Miroku smiled, "I should have known that no human could jump this cliff." Shippo jumped out from behind Sango and stared at her for a while, "So what kind of a demon are you?" she smiled at him and pulled out of the back of her dress a long black tail. "I'm a wolf demon." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "You're a wolf demon! Then how come I couldn't smell wolves on you?" She looked away from him, "I'm an out cast and no wolves are allowed near me." She slightly sniffled at being reminded she was alone. Kagome went to her and noticed a small bit of a tear standing in her eye, "So that means you are alone?" The girl whipped the tear from her eye and nodded, Kagome looked to Shippo who looked as if he was going to cry, "We will be your friends." Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the back of his shirt and stared at him, "Shippo we don't even know who she is or why she had the jewel shards, and she could be one of Naraku's minions!" The girl looked up at him shocked, "I swear to you I'm not a minion and I don't even know who this Naraku is." Inuyasha dropped Shippo but before he hit the ground the girl cot him and held him in her arms, "That was extremely un called for!"

Shippo and the others stared at the courage she had shown in yelling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say a word only turned away from her and sat down. Kagome again looked to Shippo who was still in the wolf demons arms; he smiled and closed his eyes in her warmth. Sango looked at the girl who seemed to be trying to comfort Shippo, "Well if you are not a minion who are you?" The girl smiled, "My name is Saarae, I used to live in the North Mountains with my grandfather, he is the leader of the black wolf tribe, then he found out my secret and the tribe forced him to make me leave, and I'm not allowed to come back until I except what I am." Kagome looked at Saarae a little confused, "Why did they banish you?" Saarae looked down at her clawed hands and seemed to growl, "I didn't want to be a wolf demon." Shippo's eyes opened and he met Saarae's crystal blue eyes, "Why would any one not want to be a demon? We are strong, brave, and powerful." Saarae looked as if she was going to cry again, "I don't care about those things. You see, I feel in love with a human, we met each other at a young age and he loves me too but when he took me to meet his parents they wouldn't allow him to see me anymore because I was demon. I was engaged to marry the leader of the western wolf tribe, but I refused to marry him for I was in love with another, anyway when the tribe found out who I was in love with they forced my grandfather to banish me, and now I'm not allowed to go back to my home till I except what I am and marry the western tribes leader."

Everyone stared at Saarae, Kagome and Sango looked as if they were going to cry and Shippo was crying. Miroku looked shocked, "That is horrible tearing to lovers away from each other and making them marry another!" Sango stood up, "I agree! I will not stand for it! We have to do something!" Saarae stared down at her tail and slightly stroked it, "I'm afraid there is not much you can do. The only way that we can do anything about it is if I become human, that is why I was gathering the peaces of the jewel so that I could use its powers to change me." Inuyasha turned around very quickly with a look of disgust on his face, "**You would give up being a full demon just so that you could be with a guy! What are you stupid or something! I would kill to have that kind of power!"** That was it for Saarae she was going to pop! "**Inuyasha there are more important things in life then power! You of all people should know how I feel right now considering you were going to give up your half demon powers to be with Kikyo!" **Inuyasha stepped away from Saarae a little scared, "**How dare you talk about that… why I ought to…" **Inuyasha leaped to strike Saarae but Kagome was not going to allow that, "**Inuyasha SIT!**" Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground as Saarae stared to run away.

It was her demon blood that made her say that and she had been known to say things like that when anger builds up inside of her. She ran afraid that Inuyasha would ketch up to her and kill her for what she said; heck she would have if she was in his shoes. She heard a sound coming from above her, she looked up afraid that she might see Inuyasha tumbling down onto her but to her relief it was only Sango on Kirara, "Saarae please stop! Why are you running!" Saarae looked up into the distressed eyes of the demon slayer, "I don't want to make Inuyasha any madder then he already is. I had not wanted to say this earlier but now I will, from the moment he started chasing me I was scared of him and now that he is mad I'm afraid he will kill me!" Sango's eyes grew wide and she landed Kirara in front of Saarae making her stop dead in her tracks. "Saarae, Inuyasha does get mean but he will not kill you." Saarae shook nervously, "That is easy for you to say, he is your friend! But he does not know me and now I made him mad, I didn't make a very good first impression Sango!"

Saarae started running again only to be cut off by Miroku, "Saarae please stop running. We promise we will not allow Inuyasha to touch you." She didn't care what they said she knew Inuyasha was going to have her head for what she said. _Why won't they just leave me alone and let me run! _Kagome came running up with Inuyasha close behind, Saarae screamed when she saw the look on Inuyasha's eyes. She got down on all fours and looked down at the ground with her tail between her legs, "Inuyasha I'm sorry I said that, I have a really evil demon heart and when it gets out of my control I can do nothing about it! **Please forgive me**!" Inuyasha stood speechless as every one looked up from Saarae to him, "Ya ya I forgive you just stop making a fool out of yourself!"

Saarae looked up from the ground and saw Shippo staring up at her, "Saarae you can get up now." She looked down and noticed she was still on the ground, "Oh ya." She got up and dusted the dirt off her long blue dress. She looked to Sango and then to the others, "Goodbye everyone." Shippo quickly ran up and grabbed her leg, "Wait were are you going to go?" Saarae picked Shippo up from off her leg and gave him a quick hug before she put him down. Shippo blushed a bright red and hearts appeared in his eyes as he fell over on to the ground smiling. Kagome stared at Saarae, "Yes were are you going to go?" "I will go were ever I sense a jewel shard." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean were ever you sense a shard!" "I mean that were ever I feel the energy of the jewel shards I will go." Miroku looked to her shocked, "You can see the jewel shards!" Saarae smiled, "No I can feel there energy, and were ever it is strong then a jewel shard is near by."

Sango looked at a very surprised Kagome, "I thought you were the only one that could do that Kagome." Kagome smirked, "No I'm the only one that can see the jewel shards she is the only one that can sense them. Big difference." Kagome looked at Saarae, "Saarae do you think you can help us. You know you tell us what direction the jewel is then Inuyasha and I will be able to do the rest." "That is a good idea, but…" Inuyasha raised his eye brow, "But what?" "How are you going to help me if I help you?" Kagome thought about it for awhile then smiled brightly, "Maybe we can help you find a way to become human or at least make you look more like one." Saarae smiled so brightly it was enough to brighten the night sky, "I would be eternally grateful and of course give you all the jewel shards I have."

Inuyasha looked at the shards in his hand that Saarae had given him, "You mean you have more!" "Of cores those are just the ones I had found today." Inuyasha went behind Saarae and stared pushing her forward, "Well then come on start directing." Shippo got up from the ground and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, "Inuyasha that is no way to treat a lady!" Inuyasha stopped pushing Saarae and looked down at Shippo, "Shut up Shippo stop acting like you're the only sensible person in this group." Saarae looked at Inuyasha and frowned, "Oh and Inuyasha if I'm going to help you then I don't want you to pick on Shippo." Shippo smiled wickedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms in a pouting position, "Fine, but what if he is picking on me?" "Then I will deal with him. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and took to the sky, Kagome got on to Inuyasha's back and Saarae picked up Shippo and put him on her shoulder as they took off in a dead run toured the western mountains.


	2. Leader of the wester wolf tribe

**Chapter 2: The leader of the western wolf tribe**

The scenery of trees and rivers whizzed by them as they headed into the direction that Saarae sensed the jewel shards. Shippo was sitting on top of her shoulders holding on to her neck, and it was not just because she was going fast.

Saarae was very fast but Inuyasha was faster and he had to slow down so that he didn't leave her behind. He didn't really know what her deal was; she wanted to give up her demon powers to become a week human so that she could be with some guy she likes.

Kagome was on his back and the movement of him running was enough to lull her to sleep, she had been traveling with Inuyasha for about a year now and had gotten feelings for him, not just a strong friend ship but a kind of love, and Saarae's story of her wanting to become human to be able to be with the one she loved reminded her of Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha was going to become human so that he could be with her, but then Naraku tricked them into hating each other now Kikyo wanders the earth searching for Inuyasha so that she can kill him.

And even though this is true Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, and every time Inuyasha hears some news about were Kikyo is he races off to find her, leaving Kagome alone to worry about what might happen to him. She hated to admit it but she was jellies of Kikyo and wished that Inuyasha would forget about her.

All these thoughts swirled around in her head as she laid down onto Inuyasha's back and gripped the back of his red kimono, Inuyasha felt this and looked back at Kagome who had her eyes barley open as she thought. "You ok Kagome?" Kagome looked up to meet Inuyasha's golden eyes, "Um Inuyasha do you enjoy searching for the shards with me?" Inuyasha looked forward again, "That is kind of an odd question to ask Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes completely and started to whisper instead of talking regular, "I know, I just want to know how you feel about me, and be truthful." Inuyasha blushed, "You're my best friend Kagome and that isn't a lye." Kagome smiled as she rapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Inuyasha, I needed that." When Inuyasha felt the small arms around his neck he blushed but liked the way it felt so he didn't object.

Mean while Shippo still on Saarae's shoulders was loving the feel of her skin, _she is so soft so why does she wear these really big cloths they make her look fat. And I'm sure if she wore regular wolf demon cloths she would have all the wolf demons asking her to be there mate. Wait that would be a bad thing she doesn't want to look like a demon or have a wolf demon mate! Who ever this demon was that she is support to marry is he really missed a heck of a girl. _Shippo fell forward off of Saarae and almost hit the ground, but Saarae scooped him out of the air and held him. She had stopped and it made Shippo fly off her neck, Inuyasha stopped next to Saarae with a sleeping Kagome on his back and Kirara landed in front of them. They had stopped right in the middle of a valley of some very large mountains. Inuyasha slightly shook Kagome to wake her up, and she slowly opened her eyes, "Kagome wake up we are hear." she got off his back and stretched out her arms then looked around, "Inuyasha does this place seem familiar to you?" Inuyasha looked around, "Ya it does seem like we have been hear before."

A shrill loud howl broke the silence that covered them. Saarae's eyes grew wide and she looked down the valley a little ways, "Did you guys hear that!" Inuyasha grabbed the end of his sword as he stared in the direction of the sound, "Sure did!" The sound was even louder this time and Saarae's tail moved slightly, "I should have known wolves! This entire place smells like them!" Miroku looked to Saarae, "Are they yours?" "No they don't sound like black wolves." Shippo got onto Saarae's head and started to shake, "What are they saying!" Saarae tilted her head up slightly so that she could hear them better, "They are calling some one… there leader!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword and seemed to growl, "I know that fowl smell!" Kagome saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and gasped, "Is it Koga?" Saarae gasped and held her breath. Inuyasha did nothing but stair into the direction of the growing howls, and then he looked to Saarae with a bit of anger in his eyes, "Saarae you led us to Koga's jewel shards! We already knew about them!" Saarae ran off into the direction of the howls with a very scared Shippo still on her head. Inuyasha stared stupidly at her, "Did she just run away!" Sango got onto Kirara and looked at Inuyasha, "I hope not, she took Shippo with her, I will follow her." Kirara took to the sky and headed after Saarae.

Saarae ran full speed trying to find the wolves so that she could shut them up before Koga could hear them. Shippo was on her head holding on to her long black braid, "Saarae what are you doing! We need to get back to the others!" Saarae just kept running but slowed realizing Shippo was on her head, "We have to find those wolves and shut them up, our presets can't be known!" Sango watched as Saarae drew closer to the small pack of brown wolves. Saarae ran up to the wolves and stopped right in the middle of them, then she stared at them for a moment and showed her teeth growling loudly, she didn't want to hurt the wolves just scare them away. And she did just that, they ran away from her with there tails between there legs. But her acts were useless for a small tornado was heading toured them, when Shippo saw this he yelped, "That's Koga! Run!" But Saarae was already ahead of him she was about seven feet away before Shippo could finish his sentence.

Saarae mentally slapped her self for not realizing were they were earlier, "Dang it! How could I forget this was Koga's territory?" Shippo's eyes grew wide, "Do you know Koga!" Saarae could feel the tornado get closer each passing second, "Hey Shippo you know that guy I was suppose to marry but I refused to for I was in love with another." Shippo tightened his grip on her hair, "Don't tell me Koga is that guy!" Saarae drew a long breath, "I'm afraid so."

Sango heard the entire conversation and flew off to tell the others leaving Shippo and Saarae unprotected. Shippo shook his head back in forth from disbelief, "Does Inuyasha or the others know about this?" "No, at least I don't think so." The others were in sight and Saarae picked up speed as the little tornado followed her. _What does he want! I changed almost everything about me so he can't have known it is me! _Saarae ran up to Kagome and tried to ketch her breath, "He is coming!" Inuyasha stared at Saarae with annoyance in his eyes, "We know. When were you planning on telling us Saarae?" She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked her strait in the eyes, "You know quite well what I mean! When were you planning on telling us that Koga is the guy you were supposed to marry?" Saarae gulped and looked down at her claws, "I didn't think it was important." "Well you were wrong it is important!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as mean as she could, "Inuyasha why would that be important?" Inuyasha huffed and thought for a moment, "It is import because um… oh what if Koga came looking for her."

Saarae felt like she was going to cry, though she knew not why, "He would have come if it was a long time ago, that is why I changed my hair and were these baggy cloths so that he wouldn't be able to tell if it was me. Because after I left he had sent his wolves out to look for me and they would come out everyday to search, but they stopped coming for Koga had fallen in love with someone else and I was able to live without worrying any more." Miroku's eyes grew wide, "You mean you didn't used to not look like this!" she looked at her black hair, "No I used to were smaller cloths and my hair was a lot lighter and shorter. I had had to go to a witch so that she could use her powers to make my hair longer and darker." Shippo tugged at her hair, "So why didn't you just ask the witch to turn you into a human?" "I had asked her and she said the only thing that could do that was the Shikon jewel." Saarae stopped talking and ran and hid behind Kirara that was sitting down next to Sango.

Shippo went to her a little surprised, "What are you doing?" Saarae peaked out from behind Kirara, "I'm hiding." "Well you are not doing a very good job of it, hear let me help I will use my fox magic to hide you." Shippo pulled a leaf out of his pocket and threw it at Saarae; a large puff of smoke surrounded her. Shippo stood back quite pleased with his work, "There now he will not be able to see you." Shippo had changed her to look like part of the valley wall. Saarae didn't move; most wolf demons were good at staying still for a long period of time, "Thank you Shippo, I promise I will repay you." Shippo smirked, "Oh don't mention it." Sango looked at the twirling tornado heading toured them, "Shhhh, quiet he is hear."

Koga sped past Inuyasha getting him covered in dust, and he stopped in front of Kagome, "Hey Kagome did you miss me?" He took Kagome's hands in his and fixed his blue eyes on hers. Kagome closed her eyes as she always did when ever Koga did some thing embarrassing like that, "Ya sure." Inuyasha's stair went cold as he shoved Koga away from Kagome and got in front of her blocking her from him with his body, "What do you want Koga other than to flirt with Kagome!" Koga smirked and looked around, "My wolves told me they smelled a wolf demon mixed in with your disgusting sent." Inuyasha shook his fist at Koga, "Who you calling disgusting you flee bitten wolf!" Koga only kept looking around, "Look mutt all I want to know is if there is a wolf demon hear with you." Shippo tried to act casual and walked in front of were Saarae was hidden; Koga saw this and went over to Shippo, "I know there is one hear I can smell it. That nasty smell of wet fur and dirt."

Shippo was furious with this remark, "She doesn't smell nasty she smells like fresh flowers and a spring breeze." Inuyasha hit him self in the head with his hand and Miroku shook his head slightly. Sango looked at Shippo with annoyance, "Nice job Shippo." Koga smirked and picked Shippo up by the neck of his shirt, "Were is she!" Shippo looked away from him, "I will never tell!" Koga rolled his eyes and flung Shippo over his shoulder and he went flying into the air, Saarae saw this (for she could see and hear everything from under the hiding place) and because of her instincts to always ketch Shippo she leapt out of her safe spot to save him.

She jumped out so fast that Koga almost didn't see her, but when she stared running after Shippo he smirked and headed after her. She didn't care that she might have been seen she needed to get Shippo. Koga had thrown Shippo with such force that he actually was heading over the mountain. She picked up her speed and almost tripped over her dress so she stopped for a moment and tore it off to reveal her old wolf demon close that she wore as under wear now. The skirt barely went over her bottom and the shirt dipped low over her chest and the only thing holding it on was a small leather strap. Her human dress got cot in the breeze and was heading back toured Inuyasha and the others, when it reached them it stopped and landed at Kagome's feet. She picked it up and looked it over, "Inuyasha this is Saarae's dress! I think she is in trouble, we have to help her!" Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome get onto his back, and Miroku and Sango got on to Kirara heading off into the direction of witch the dress came from.

Saarae ran up the mountain with speeds she never thought were possible. Running up the mountain she ran past a ledge that was flat, and at least six wolf demons sat on it talking. When Saarae ran by they saw nothing but dust and a flash of black fur. One of the wolf demons looked to his brother a little startled, "What was that!" the brother only stared as the dust settled, "I think it was a wolf gone bazerk." the younger brother stood up and started after the thing, "Come on lets go see what is going on." Just then Koga came running up the side of the mountain and didn't bother to stop afraid he would lose her, though he didn't quite know who shewas. The other wolf demons saw Koga and all of them started following him, one of them was able to get in to a distance so that Koga could hear his question, "Koga what was that thing, and why are you chasing it!" Koga didn't look at him only yelled back to him, "That thing was a female wolf demon, she was hanging out with that mutt Inuyasha and I'm trying to ketch her so that I can get some answers." Koga speed up and the other wolfs were left in his dust.

Saarae could see Shippo he was not to fare away she ran a little faster but she was not going to ketch him in time, he had gone over the mountain and was heading down to hit the very bottom of the valley, if she didn't ketch him in time the impact of the fall would surly kill him even if he is demon. Her heart pounded in her chest he was falling fast she only had one solution to slide down the mountain and pray she wouldn't die in the prose's of saving Shippo. She leapt into the air and tumbled to the ground sliding down the side of the mountain getting scrapes and bruises when she hit the rocks.

Koga's eyes got wide, he had stopped at the top of the mountain and saw her jump over the side and slide down. He didn't know what to do. Inuyasha saw Koga standing at the top of the mountain and ran faster. When he got to the top he put Kagome down and stared at Koga, "Were is she!" Koga didn't answer only watch Saarae go faster down the mountain heading toured the bottom. Sango saw her and screamed, "**Oh my god!**" Miroku about fell of Kirara when Sango screamed, "Sango what was that for?" Sango was wide eyed and she pointed down to Saarae, Miroku looked down and he also screamed, "**Inuyasha look!**" Inuyasha looked down and about fell over from shock.

Saarae was almost there, her hair tie was pulled out by a tree branch as she passed. The sliding over hard rocks was really hurting her back. _Come on body hold on a little longer for me_! She finally was at the end of the mountain she came to a complete stop and held out her arms as a very shocked Shippo fell into them. She gave a very exhausted giggle at the expression on his face, "You didn't think I was going to let you fall did you?"

The other wolf demons had finally gotten to the top of the mountain and stopped by Koga, they all stared in shock, "Is she dead?" Koga only stared too shocked to speak. Inuyasha went to Koga and stared at him with rage in his eyes, "This is all your fault Koga!" Koga looked at Inuyasha quite annoyed, "How is this my fault!" "If you had not thrown Shippo in the first place she would not have gone after him!" "Well if you had just handed her over when I asked I would not have had to throw the little runt!"

Shippo jumped down and Saarae pushed her self up from the ground. Shippo was shocked not just by the fact she was going to give her life for his but by how totally awesome she looked in those regular wolf demon cloths and the way her hair just flowed over her soft shoulders. The cloths fit every curve on her body and made her look beautiful. Shippo blushed when she hugged him, he looked at her back as she held him to her, "Saarae your hurt really badly." she smiled eyes tightly closed, "I don't care I'm just glade you are ok."

Koga saw her get up and stopped yelling at Inuyasha. He ran off down the mountain with the other wolf demons following. Inuyasha stared as Koga ran off, "Hey get back hear you mangy wolf!" Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder, "Inuyasha she is alive!" Inuyasha looked down, "Oh ya." They all ran off down the mountain to see if she was alright. Saarae was still holding Shippo with her back facing Koga so she didn't see him. Shippo gulped, "Uh Saarae we have company." She put Shippo down and tuned her head. There was Koga standing only a few feet away from her. Shippo got in between them and held out his arms protectively, "You leave her alone Koga!" Koga had not seen the girls face yet for Shippo cot his attention and then when he went to look at her she had already turned her head around.

Inuyasha came down the mountain with Kagome on his back. Inuyasha looked at Saarae very annoyed, "What were you thinking! That was absolutely the most st-…" but Inuyasha was cut off by Koga, "That was the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do." Kagome leapt of Inuyasha's back and headed to Saarae. She kneeled down onto her knees and looked at Saarae, "Saarae are you alright!" Koga's eyes got wide and some the wolf demons gasped, "Koga did she say Saarae!" Another demon screamed, "It can't be her!" and yet another said, "I thought she was dead!" Saarae only looked at Kagome a little annoyed; _thanks Kagome I had wanted that to stay a secret!_ Kagome only smiled a smile that said, _sorry about that. _

Koga kneeled down next to Kagome and looked at Saarae who looked away, trying not to have to look onto those two blue eyes of his. But Koga cupped her chin with his hand and made her look at him. His eyes were so intense and she felt her self want to cry. Koga he looked her over remembering how she used to be too skinny and flat, now she was well hot, he noticed her eyes they were fixed on her hands and he looked down at them, she was looking at her claws hating how they looked, them and some other things were the reasons she was not allowed to see her love. Now because of another demon power she was forced to face the man she was suppose to marry.

Koga stood up and held out his hand to Saarae, who confused took it, _why is he being so nice to me he doesn't think I'm going to reconsider being his wife does he? Besides he loves Kagome now. _Koga still held her hand as she went to Kagome then let go when she gave him a cold stare. Kagome held Saarae's dress out to her, "Hear this is yours." Saarae took the dress and put it over her head pulling it down to cover her body, covering her once again making her look fat just as Shippo had thought, but she didn't care how she looked she just wanted to get out hear.

Saarae picked up Shippo and stood there for awhile concentrating on the flow of energy that the jewel shards make, but all she seemed to do was pick up an extremely mined numbing amount of energy from Koga's jewel shards._ Dang I need to get as far away from him as possible so that I will not make the same mistake twice_. Saarae with out a word started to walk off with Shippo still in her arms. Koga looked to the other wolf demons who just stared stupidly at her then they started talking, "She sure has changed." "Ya she is a lot prettier then she used to be." Saarae looked at them furious, "I'm not death you know! So at least wait until I'm out of sight before you start talking about me! And for those of you who still don't know I am Saarae!"

The wolf demons some what backed away at her bravery to be able to yell at them. Koga just smirked, "You still have got that well hidden attitude." Saarae looked at Koga the flame of hate she had had earlier slowly dying, "Yes but it comes out a lot less now." Kagome was smiling at the little lover spat and Inuyasha smirked, she had no idea why. Koga approached Saarae slowly and she did the same they were no more then three feet away and Shippo was ready to powns if Koga got one step closer. The sun was high in the sky and made Saarae's long flowing hair shine. Some of the wolf demons sighed, a young wolf demon, about a year younger then Koga, whispered to his brother, "Hey if Koga doesn't want her anymore I'm going to have her." Koga quickly turned around and gave an ice cold stare at him, "She said she does not want you to talk about her like that! Now I don't want to hear another word out of any of you!" Saarae smiled brightly, "Thank you Koga, but they can talk all they want now, for we are leaving." Kagome looked at her and nodded, "Come on Inuyasha." Inuyasha only stared at Koga. Kagome huffed and stamped her foot, "Come on Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at Koga one more time before he went after Kagome. Koga had lost her once and he was not going to lose her again at least not with out getting some answers first. He ran after Saarae who was hardly walking but driving her self on for her wounds from falling down the mountain made her feel like she was going to fall down then and there. Koga stopped in front of her so that she could not go any farther. "Koga will you let me pass?" Shippo gave a very evil stare at Koga but he still didn't get out of her way. "Boy does this bring back memories hu Saarae." Saarae felt the flame of hatred begin to rise once again, "What do you want Koga?" she was mad but didn't yell. Koga grabbed her hand and Shippo growled, "I will not let you go until I get some answers."

Saarae was to week from the fall to pull her hand out of Koga's, "Why can't you just let me go and have Kagome fill you in on all the details. I'd bet you would listen better if you were talking to her." Koga smirked and looked at Kagome who gulped, "This has nothing to do with Kagome, this is about you and me." Saarae's strength was fading fast, "I would have thought that my grand father would have told you by now." "He did but I want to hear if what he said was true." Every last bit of energy was gone from her body now, and she was going to fall, "Uh…!" she started tumbling to the ground eyes closed and out cold, Koga cot her and held her tinny body close to his. He was amazed at how light she was.

Shippo had been in her arms but jumped out when she started falling. Now he was sitting on top of Inuyasha's head pulling on his ears, "Inuyasha don't let him take her!" Koga had started running off with Saarae in his arms and Shippo wasn't going to allow him to take her. Inuyasha pulled out tetsigae and held in front of him, "Hey Koga were do you think you are going!" Koga smirked as he ran with the other demons close behind, "I'm taking her to a place were she will be safe." Sango got onto Kirara and then looked at Inuyasha, "I'm going to follow them, find out were they are going then I will come back for you guys later." Sango went off after Koga hiding just above the clouds so that she would not be seen. Kagome went to Inuyasha with a bit of worry in her eyes, "Inuyasha do you think she will be alright?" "Who, Sango, she can take care of herself." Kagome shook her head, "No I mean Saarae. You don't think Koga would try anything do you?" Inuyasha looked off in the direction Koga went, "No, he likes you to much to do anything to her." Kagome didn't know if that was supposed to be a joke or if he was series. Miroku was looking around nervously when Inuyasha looked at him, "Were is the fire Miroku?" Miroku looked up, "Shippo is gone!"


	3. Forgetting and Remembering

** Chapter 3: Forgetting and Remembering**

Shippo had gone after Koga transformed to look like a regular wolf demon; he had followed him and the other wolves all the way to his den behind the water fall. Saarae barely moved in Koga's arms, the only thing that moved was her chest heaving in air. And when ever she breathed in Koga's hold would tighten, afraid she would wake up and run. He was not going to allow her to leave, at least not for a while. Koga jumped through the water fall and Saarae sterd when the water hit her face, but she quickly calmed down. The other wolf demons stared at her from behind Koga with very sneaky looks on there faces. More demons were in the cave, they stood up when Koga came in so that they could see what he had. There eyes got wide and some gasped, "Koga who is that!" Koga ignored them and walked through the cave to the other side were a red cloth curton hung, Koga walked through it to meet the smiling faces of many female wolves.

Some of them giggled when he came in the room, it was true that even though all of them had mates they all liked Koga. One of the older female demons went to Koga and looked at Saarae, "Who is she Koga?" Koga only stared at Saarae, he walked over to a bed of furs that some other girls were sitting on and he raised his eye brows at them, "You know this bed is for my mate only." The girls looked at each other then quickly got off the fur. As soon as they were gone Koga placed Saarae on it and she cuddled into the softness. All the girls looked at Koga a little shocked, then the same older one that asked earlier tried asking again, "Koga who is she? And why does she get to sleep there?" Koga smirked, "Her name is Saarae and the reason she gets to sleep there is because she is my mate, but she just doesn't know it yet." The girls all gasped and looked like there were going to cry from despair. A very old girl that was the oldest of the females looked at Saarae, "Is that the same Saarae that you were betrothed to a year ago?" Koga headed toured the door and stopped, "The one in the same, tell her to meet me out side when she wakes up."

Koga left the room and all the girls gathered around Saarae staring at her, "She is pretty I can say that, but what is with those funny human cloths?" "Don't know." "She is one lucky girl." "Boy is she going to be surprised." "About what?" "Koga said that she doesn't know that she is going to be his mate." "It will probably be a dream come true." The older female rolled her eyes, "Don't any of you remember who she is?" The other females just stared at each other, then the older spoke again, "She was to marry Koga along time ago but she refused to." The girls gasped, "Why would anyone refuse Koga!" "She feel in love with a human and then was banished from her pack until she agreed to marry him." "But if she was in love with another man why did she come back to Koga?" "That's something you are going to have to ask her."

Mean while Shippo was in the men's den trying to act natural, he leaded back on a wall so that it would hide his little fox tail, which he never managed to get ride of when he transformed into people. He was waiting for Saarae to come out of the women's room so that they could get out of hear. The other demons were all in a corner whispering about something, while Koga was out side keeping watch for danger and Inuyasha. Shippo over head some of the demons conversation, "And this crazy woman jumps over the edge of the mountain and starts sliding down it trying to ketch this little fox demon." the other demons eyes were wide, "Go on what happens next!" "Well that mutt Inuyasha starts yelling at Koga telling him that it is all his fault that she did it, mean while this girl ketches the fox in her arms and just lays there at the bottom of the mountain for ten minuets before Koga did anything. Then after he helps her she starts walking away from him with out a thank you or anything, then out of no were she starts yelling at us and she scared the living day lights out of Koga." The wolf demons laughed at the thought of Koga being scared of a girl yelling at him. "So any way when Koga took her hand the little fox starts growling at him and looks like he is going to bight his head off. It's like he thinks that the girl is his and that Koga can't touch her, even though she was his betrothed before she even met the fox."

Shippo growled and casually walked over near the wolf demons and sat on a wall next to them. The story teller looked at him, "Hey is that girl fine or what?" Shippo blushed and looked away, "Ya I guess she is ok." The demons smirked as they looked at him, "You like her don't you?" Shippo looked at them wide eyed, "No no not at all I a already have a mate." "Don't lie, that look on your face says it all. I can't blame you she is quite a looker if she actually wore demon cloths instead of those nasty human ones, you should have seen her when she was had her regular demon cloths on at the mountain, she was so week and injured she was like a new born pup, Koga could hardly contain himself." Shippo started sweating, _that is not a good thing! What if Koga tries something! _One of the other demons looked at the story teller, "What about that girl Kagome that Koga used to like? Didn't he tell her he loves her?" The story teller smirked, "Kagome is old news, get this the only reason that he liked her was because she was brave and could sense jewel shards, and this new girl was going to give her life to save the fox and I found out from a reliable sores that she can feel the energy of the jewel shards." The wolves gasped, "So now he doesn't like Kagome!" "Yep seems like it. Hey who would you rather chose a human or a totally hot wolf demon with the same powers and maybe more, and another thing if Koga was to have pups with Kagome there would be a chance for half breads, but sense this girl is all demon there children will be strong powerful demons." The other demons laughed, "It is so hard to diced a human or demon!" Shippo was going to explode, how they dare talk about his friends like there were items they could chose from.

He looked of in the direction of the woman's room, there shadows were cast apon the curtain, he could see some of them talking and playing with each others hair. He stared at the room for quite a while, _please wake up soon Saarae, Inuyasha and the others are probably scared to death._

Dark rain clouds rolled over them as they all sat and waited for Sango to return, while waiting Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha was sitting up with his back against the valley side and Kagome had fallen asleep with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku sat watching them a dreamy look in his eyes, _I only wish they would just tell each other how they feel it is so obvious they like each other but are both to stubborn to admit it. _Miroku too laid his head against the canyon wall and was asleep in a matter of seconds…

A loud clap of thunder woke all of them, Kagome was so scared she jumped up and landed in Inuyasha's lap she had raped her arms around his neck and stared up at the sky, Inuyasha was also scared and had grabbed onto Kagome when she landed in his lap. They both looked at each other and blushed from embarrassment. Kagome tried to get up from his arms but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go, she looked at him a little shocked, "Inuyasha you can let go now." Inuyasha smiled not smirked but smiled, "I know but I don't want to let go." Kagome blushed ferociously as Inuyasha's hold tightened. This was all a dream come true for Kagome, Inuyasha was holding her to him and she loved the way it felt. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he did the same to her. Kagome remembered the last time Inuyasha had done something like this; he had only been doing it because she reminded him of Kikyo. "Inuyasha is the only reason you are doing this because I remind you of Kikyo?" Inuyasha didn't look at her only tightened his grip, "Kagome I love you because you are you not because you are like Kikyo." Kagome gasped; _did Inuyasha just say he loved me!_ Kagome felt like she was going to cry, "And I love you because of you." Inuyasha leaned back and looked into Kagome's brown eyes; they both slowly leaned in and… A small sigh was heard and they both looked to see Miroku staring at them. "I always knew you two were going to end up together." Inuyasha let Kagome go and ran up to Miroku grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and pulling him to his feet, "How long have you been watching us you little pervert?" Miroku smirked, "I started listing when you said you didn't want to let Kagome go." Inuyasha blushed and dropped Miroku onto the ground, "If I ever ketch you spying on us again I'm going to ring your neck!" Miroku smirked ones again, "Oh you are planning on doing something like that again?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still red from the hug. A small rain drop landed on Inuyasha's ear making it twitch, then the rain started coming down hard. Inuyasha went to Kagome and covered her up with his sleeve, she smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked around and spotted a small cave in the side of the cliff, he took Kagome by the hand and led her to it a very wet Miroku following. They got into the cave and Kagome sat down on a rock as Inuyasha got on all fours and shook the water off him covering Miroku in the water when he came in. Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha you look so funny when you do that." Inuyasha smiled, "You think I'm bad look at Miroku." Miroku was in the corner of the cave twisting out his robes and a little river dripped from it. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome; she shivered as a cold breeze blew into the cave. Inuyasha took off his jacket and rapped it around Kagome's shoulders. They were quiet for awhile, Kagome slowly leaned over onto Inuyasha's shoulder and he rapped his arm around her as they watched the rain fall from the dark sky.

Saarae felt her body regain its strength and she slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on a soft bed of furs and many other wolf demons like herself, only she had black fur and they had brown, were staring at her, she sat up and looked around, "Were am I?" the older wolf demon smiled, "You are in the den of the western wolf tribe." Saarae looked confused the older demon rolled her eyes, "You know the home of Koga's pack." Saarae gasped, "What in the world am I doing hear!" A smaller demon stared strait at Saarae, "Koga brought you hear about two hours ago. He said that we should tell you to meet him out side when you wake up." The older demon smirked, "But before you go the girls and I have a few questions to ask you." Saarae stared blankly at her, "What kind of questions." The younger demon smiled brightly, "Why did you come back to Koga if you could be with your human love?" Saarae looked down, "Oh that, it is a long story." The demons scooted closer, "Well then you'd better start talking because you are not leaving this room till you tell us." Saarae sighed, "Alright."

Shippo on the other side of the curtain his ears perked up when he heard the soft sound of Saarae's voice, he looked over at the curtain he saw her shadow on the curtain and she kept looking down at her hands and flexing her claws. _Come on Saarae come out of there we have to get out of hear. _One of the wolf demons saw Shippo staring at the girls and he smirked, "You do like that new girl. You keep staring at her through the curtain." Shippo started sweating and he gulped loudly, "What are you talking about! I don't like her; I already told you I have a mate." The other demon stood up and grabbed Shippo by the neck of his shirt, "I'm sick of you lying, now confess!" Shippo freaked out and lost his cool; he turned back into himself and disappeared into a puff of smoke. All the other demons eyes were wide, "I knew that guy was too strange to be a wolf demon!" When the smoke had come he ran out of the cave tail between his legs, _don't worry Saarae I will get Inuyasha and the others they will get you out of hear! _

Saarae started to smile as she listened to the outrageous stories the female wolf demons were telling; "Anyway he is coming down the hill with this ridicules look on his face and as he is running he trips over a stick and lands on top of me he looks at me and says Detra will you be my mate? I smile and agree but you should have seen the look on his face when I said yes he looked like I had sprouted another head or something." Saarae laughed a long with several other demons. The other demons stopped laughing and looked at Saarae. Her eyes grew wide, "What!" The wolf demons smiled, "Nothing we are just glade to see you are finally smiling, you seemed so sad for the longest time." "Well it is just talking about my past makes me upset and sad sometimes." "Well you should have said you don't like to talk about it, and then we wouldn't have made you tell us." Saarae smiled, "That is alright, hey you know what this is the most fun I have had in a long time." the other wolfs smiled brightly; "It is a pleasure to make Koga's mate happy." Saarae's eyes grew wide, "What did you say!" "All I said was it is a pleasure to make Koga's mate happy." "I'm not Koga's mate, what gave you that idea?" "Koga told us." "Well I'm not." "Koga sure thinks you are, I mean he doesn't know that you came hear for jewel shards, he thinks you came back to be his mate." Saarae hit herself in the head and started toured the door. The other females stood up, "Were are you going?" "I'm going to have a word with Koga." "Let us come with you, those male wolf demons out there can be pretty rude to a girl if she is alone." "Alright some of you can come but not all of you."

Sango had finally come back to find Kagome laying with Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Miroku who just sat there looking at them, "Did I miss something?" Miroku got up and stood by Sango, "I should say you did, they finally said they love each other." Sango frowned, "Why does all this stuff happen when I'm not hear!" Miroku smirked, "I could re enact it for you." Sango felt Miroku's hand on her bottom and she sharply slapped him across the face, leaving a very large hand print on his face, "Thanks but I will pass."

Saarae and three other females walked out of the girl's room and stormed out into the male cave. The men smirked as the ladies walked by, one of them tried to approach them and Saarae exposed her teeth and growled, her demon blood had completely taken over and she didn't fight it, for it was times like this were she wanted to be scary that she enjoyed her being demon. All the male demons scooted back against the wall of the cave they were really scared of her even more then when she yelled at them back at the mountain. The other females led her out of the cave and she slowly walked through the water fall letting it cover her completely, they jumped onto the bank of the river and then slowly crept up behind an unsuspecting Koga. The other females stayed behind as Saarae approached Koga. But he heard her small growling and turned around; he had been sighting on the edge of the river bank with his hair swaying in the breeze when she had come up. Before he could say anything to her she pushed him into the cold water of the river. She turned back around to face the shocked females, "That was having a word with him!" Saarae smirked, "No that was a little pay back for kidnapping me. I will really talk to him after he comes out."

Just then she felt a sharp tugging on her tail and she fell back wards into the water. She quickly surfaced and breathed hard when she got onto the river bank. Koga was standing over her slightly smirking and dripping wet. Saarae got on all fours and shook off, she started with her head and made her way down, and then when she reached her tail she flicked the water off it in one quick swoop. Koga laughed, "Did you actually think I would let you just push me in the water with out getting pulled in your self?" Saarae didn't look at him only tried to comb down the ends of her tail that had gone up when he pulled on it, "Well the girls tolled me you said that I was your mate and I came out hear to see if this was true." Koga looked at her those blue eyes fixed on hers, "You are my mate, I mean you are betrothed to me." Her demon blood was taking over, "We are not betrothed! I was expelled from the pack because I'm in love with a human you know that! And the only reason I came hear was because I sensed your jewel shards, and Kagome said if I helped her and the group find shards she would find a way for me to become human. And obviously I didn't know you had shards other wise I would have never come hear!" Koga was shocked, "You can sense jewel shards!" "Ya that is what I said." "And the only reason you came was that you could help the mutt and his friends find shards?" _What is he trying to do? _"Yes. But I didn't think you would care that I was hear because you love Kagome but for some reason you won't let me go and won't leave me alone!" Koga sat down on the ground his eyes still fixed on hers, _he looks so sad do I comfort him? Or do I take advantage of this chance and run for it? _

Her demon side went back into hiding in the dark shadows of her mind and let her kinder side come out. "Koga I'm sorry." He looked away from her, "Don't worry about it, even I lose my head sometimes." A powerful erg surged through her body and she couldn't control it, she stood right in front of Koga and got onto her knees, she leaned in and rapped her arms around his neck holding him to her. Koga's eyes grew wide this was very unexpected to come from her. He lifted his arms and rapped them around her waist; _what is with her! She is defiantly her, I mean I have heard of female mood swings but this is nuts!_ Saarae's thoughts were almost the same, _I love another so why am I doing this! I don't know what is going on with me, this is all so weird, being female is not easy can tell you that! _The female wolves watched in shock, "That is so sweet." Koga leaned back, Saarae did not want the moment to go but she too let go. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and almost collapsed in his warmth, "I… I think I might reconsider being your mate, but I'm going to need some time to think about it." Koga's eyes were wide, "Please don't tell me you are kidding." Saarae smiled, "I'm not kidding." the females all sighed some thinking _that is so sweet _others thinking _oh man. _

Shippo had been to worried about Saarae to go find Inuyasha so he just hid in the bushes next to the water fall and when he saw Saarae hugging Koga he about cried from despair. But then after he had been staring at them for awhile he started thinking and this thinking slowly formed into a sneaky little plain.

Inuyasha and Kagome had woken up and started following Sango to Koga's den. The rain had stopped and the sun was attempting to come out from behind the clouds, Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they walked and every once in awhile he would blush. Sango was walking next to Miroku but dared not get to close afraid he would attempt to do something he would regret. Sango liked Miroku and every time they started getting close in feeling Miroku would always do something out rages and made Sango slap him. And with Kagome and Inuyasha finally saying it she felt she need to tell Miroku the truth about how she felt, but she worried that he would think that that would give him an excuses to touch her when ever he felt the need and she wouldn't be able to slap him. Sango shivered at the thought. Miroku every so often would look at Inuyasha and smile a bit of jealousy in his eyes. And every time Miroku would look Inuyasha would give him an _I'm going to kill you _stare. Kagome was just trying to remind her self that this was really happening and she was not day dreaming, but she felt Inuyasha's hand leave hers and she looked at him, he was staring forward with his hand on tetsigae. She looked forward Sango and Miroku also had there hands on there weapons and Kirara transformed. Kagome finally found out what they were all staring at, a huge black bird was flying toured them. The bird landed in front of them and stared at them for a few minuets before it started yelling at them, "Were is the wolf demon Saarae! I know she is hear!" Inuyasha pulled out tetsigae, "Who wants to know?" The bird squawked back, "That is none of your business half breed!" Inuyasha growled, "Now you are going to get it ya over grown turkey!"

Saarae had left Koga and was gone back into the women's cave. She entered and all the girls stared at her, "So what happened?" Saarae sat down on bed of furs and stared off into space, "I said I would consider being his mate." The girls gasped, "You lucky girl!" another demon about fell over, "Ya any girl in hear would have loved to be Koga's mate. Including me." The older demon from before sighed, "Have you totally forgotten about your prince boy friend!" Saarae felt her heart drop and a tear glistened in her eye, "Oh my god you are right, I can't believe I actually forgot about him! Here I am pledging my self to another and he is probably worried sick that I'm hurt or worse," she put her face in her hands and begin to cry, "I feel so horrible." The other wolves tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to help…

Late that night as the other wolves were sound asleep she was still wide awake afraid of the dreams her miserable body would make her go through. She sat next to the curtain of the cave and laid her head against the wall, she stared off into space as her mind lingered over stray thoughts, _I will have to leave tonight find Inuyasha and the others then get as far away from Koga as I can, I can't bare to be near him anymore. When I'm around him I forget everything, sometimes I even forget myself. _Her eyes tried to close but she held them open she didn't want to fall asleep then she would have to face another day near Koga. A warm breeze flowed in from under the curtain and made it sway. She looked around and forgot were she was for awhile then snapped out of it. She saw that some of the girls had disobeyed Koga's orders and had laid on the bed of fur anyway, she dared not sleep on it if she did it would feel to much like she was Koga's mate already. But sleeping on a soft bed instead of the hard ground every night would be nice; she pulled up a pillow from the ground and put it behind her head even though it would make her even sleepier. The pillow is so soft she thought, _I will only close my eyes for a moment then I will leave. _But a moment turned into ten minuets and then an hour…

Inuyasha leaned over breathing hard he pulled tetsigae up and into its sheath; he had killed the bird that was now laying in a bloody heap no more then five feet away though it had taken him all the way to sundown to kill it. Kagome ran to Inuyasha as the dust from the battle settled, "Inuyasha we will never be able to find Saarae and Shippo now it is to dark." Miroku looked up and the moon that so clearly shinned in the night sky, "I agree we must make camp and continue our search first light." Inuyasha sneered, "Fine with me just no one sleep in we have to find Saarae and Shippo and get the hell out of hear; I hate the smell of this place." Kagome walked as far away as she could from the dead bird and pulled her red sleeping bag out from her back pack. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her he tucked his hands into his sleeves and watched Kagome.

She unzipped her sleeping bag and slowly put herself into it only to sharply pull out and give I high squeak. Inuyasha went to her and stared at the sleeping bag, "What is it!" Kagome stared wide eyed at the bag, "There is something in there!" Inuyasha looked at the bag again and then looked inside of it, he smiled and reached his hand in and pulled out a flustered Kirara by the scruff of her neck, "Relax Kagome it is only Kirara." Kirara jerked free from Inuyasha and ran to Sango who apparently was already in dream land. Kirara jumped on her stomach and slightly touch her bottom with her tail, Sango thinking it was Miroku sat up quickly and flung a hand in his direction. Miroku opened his eyes and was so shocked with this he fell over and landed onto Kirara's tail, she hissed and went to Sango that was still sitting up. Miroku got up from the ground and stared at Sango, "What was that for!" Sango crossed her arms and stared at him very frustrated, "You know quite well what that was for! The same reason I always slap you!" Miroku touched his face and started at her, "I swear I didn't touch you, I may have been thinking of it, but I certainly did not lay a finger on you!" Sango looked away from him and laid down on her side, "Sure what ever you say."

Kirara cuddled up next to Sango and purred when she began to stroke her head. Miroku only looked to Kagome and Inuyasha still a little confused, Kagome laughed at the exasperetion on his face and Inuyasha only smirked, "Don't look at us Miroku we didn't do anything." Miroku slowly scooted away from Sango and laid back down. Kagome looked into her sleeping bag this time so that there was not another act like that and nothing was in it so she put herself into it and zipped it up. She laid her head down on her arm and closed her eyes. Inuyasha also closed his eyes until he heard a sigh come from Kagome, he open his eyes, "What is it now?" "Nothing it just feels to lonely with out Shippo, he usually sleeps next to me." Inuyasha looked at the ground in front of him, "Well I could lay some what next to you if you are that lonely." Kagome blushed, "Tha- that would be nice Inuyasha thank you." Inuyasha scooted over next to Kagome and laid back onto the ground. Kagome smiled, "That is much better. Thank you." She closed her eyes and slowly her breath became easy and she drifted off. Inuyasha stared off into the stars and then smiled

Kagome's eyes were still closed when she started talking, "Inuyasha why do you think that bird was looking for Saarae?" Inuyasha shifted over to look at Kagome, "I don't know but it sure was weird that he was asking for her. I mean what is a giant bird going to do with her except eat her." Kagome shivered at the thought, "Ya but why would he come looking for her only to eat her?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Beats me, what ever he wanted her for he wont be doing it now." Kagome looked down at the dead bird and a shiver soared up her spine, "That is for sure." She closed her eyes again and relaxed, "Good night Inuyasha." He smiled, "Night Kagome." He never really slept but relaxed and he was doing a lot of that right now.

Mean while in a dark castile a strange shadow sat in the corner of a room it was still until another dark figure approached the door. It turned to look at it and in a quick movement the door was open. The figure in the corner smirked and looked at the person at the door, "Kogra you have returned," it paused and somewhat frowned, "But were is the girl?" Kogra stepped into the room and a gust of wind shut the door behind her. She looked at the figure a bit of nervousness in her eyes, "I sent one of the birds out to fetch her but it failed and was took down by Inuyasha." The figure in the corner closed his eyes, "You don't send out a stupid creature like one of those birds to find some one as powerful as her, what if it did find her she would have taken it down with one swoop." Kogra folded her hands and bowed, though she hated doing it, "Forgive me Naraku it will not happen again." Naraku smirked, "No it wont." Kogra went to the door, "I will send my silent winds out to track her down then I will go out myself to find her." Naraku looked at her, "Good now go you try my patients." Kogra left the room and shut the door behind her. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she pulled a feather out of her hair and it grew, she got onto it and it took off into the sky. She waited till the castile was out of sight before she thought, _ungrateful **basterd** at least I tried, why the **hell **does he want the stupid wolf anyway? _She stopped the bad thoughts for a shiver went up her spine telling her he was listening. She brought her hand back and above her head then wiped it out in front of her and several gusts of colored wind appeared in front of her. She looked at them and talked into them, "Go and find the black wolf demon Saarae then return to me, and be quick about it!" The strips of wind turned from her and headed off into the night sky…

Saarae awoke quickly to a very cold breeze that had come under the curtain hitting the back of her leg. She opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep,_ **Danm** it! Please let the sun still be down! I need to get out of hear! _She stood up and peeked around the corner, the sun was not up yet but she could start to see it coming through the water fall. _Alright the sun is still down so I can leave, but how do I get passed all the males! _She gulled and placed a foot out side the curtain. Before stepping all the way out she looked back at the females that were all sound asleep, _thank you for everything I will never forget you. _She walked into the room full of sleeping males and got onto her tippy toes as she crept through the sprawled arms and legs that laid all along the floor. They all looked like they were dead but all of them were breathing and not covered in blood. As she passed them her dress brushed against them and some stirred. She gulped and lifted her dress up from the floor. The end of the cave was in her sight she only had a few more steps. She miss placed her footing and fell face forward onto the ground! She landed with a thud and was prepared to be grabbed and pulled back to the female den but not one of them moved, not even the one she had almost landed on. She pushed her self up from the bottom of the cave and kept walking, _**danm** all them sure are heavy sleepers! _She made it past all the males and was next to the water fall she leaned forward in a bowing motion, "Nice seeing you guys but I got to go." She jumped through the water fall and the water was freezing she almost squeaked from shock. It was calm out side and the sun was easier to see now. The young spring birds were starting to return from there migration to the south and they twiterd and sang as they made there nest. The sound of the wind and the water fall mixed together into a very soothing sound.

A ruffling was heard over the sound of the water fall and she spun around to see what it was. A tree near the water fall was swaying slightly. She walked over to it and stepped back when it shook again. She was afraid of what it might be, _what if it is one of Koga's wolves then they will rat me out or worse what if it is one of his men that followed me when they heard me talk! _She got closer but she was ready to run if she had to, it moved again and she turned around to run, but was pinned onto the ground by a strong force…


End file.
